Todo azul do mar
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: - Não me importo, desde que seja com você... – Barnaby proferiu, e sem pudores, pediu: - Me morde! - Yaoi [Gincana 5 anos NFF] Fanfics com temas e itens III, Tema: [Férias]


**Todo azul do mar**

Theka Tsukishiro

**Categoria:** **[Gincana 5 anos] Fanfics com temas e itens III, Tema: [Férias]** – Outros animes/mangás - Slash (MxM) Tiger & Bunny – Pós Final do Anime – Kotetsu T. Kaburagi (Tiger) e Barnaby Brooks Jr. (Bunny) – Romance

**Advertências:** Talvez spoiler

**Classificação:** (R)

**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

**Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não

**Resumo:** - Não me importo, desde que seja com você... – Barnaby proferiu, e sem pudores, pediu: - Me morde!

**Frase-tema:**"O problema das férias é que elas acabam cedo demais." - Sidney Saymon

**Itens usados:** 05: Frase: "Você é louco!", 11: Mar azul, 14: Suor na testa, 16: Óculos escuros

**Beta:** Fê_nix, thanks querida! 3

**Disclamer:** O anime Tiger & Bunny não me pretence e sim a Sunrise, a Masafumi Shisida e a Masakazu Katsura. Se você não gosta de Yaoi e Lemon (cenas de sexo entre homens) não comece a ler essa fic. Pode fechar ali em cima no xizinho, ou mesmo clicar em voltar em seu navegador, pois não vou aceitar nenhum tipo de reclamação ou comentário maldoso. Ler é por sua conta e risco. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Para quem não conhece a série:** Tiger and Bunny se passa na cidade futuristica de Stern Bild onde, 45 anos antes do inicio cronológico do anime, seres humanos com poderes especiais surgiram misteriosamente por causa de algum tipo de mutação. Essas pessoas, denominadas NEXT (seria uma referencia a um próximo estagio evolutivo ou algum tipo de anagrama?) , fazem parte de um programa de tv de super heróis que combatem crimes reais na cidade e são pontuadas por isso. Esses heróis são afiliados a empresas patrocinadoras, que detêm seus direitos de imagem e pagam seu salario, exatamente como uma profissão artística normal. – by Yoi Yume - 2011/04/06/tiger-and-bunny-by-shoran/

**Explicações:** Essa fic se passa bem depois do final dos primeiros episódios. Kotetsu e Barnaby já estão juntos algum tempo.

**oOoOoOo**

Deitado na espreguiçadeira embaixo da proteção do guarda-sol, de olhos fechados, o jovem herói queria aproveitar aquele momento. O ar límpido e marinho inundando seus pulmões a cada vez que respirava profundamente. Nem parecia que horas atrás Kotetsu e ele estavam presos em um congestionamento monstro.

Apenas de lembrar, o **suor na testa** parecia voltar a deslizar em gotículas irritantes. Passando a mão automaticamente sobre a têmpora, o loiro afastou as recordações que haviam o deixado estressado mais cedo.

Esticando a mão direita, pegou o copo suado. Uma boa limonada com pouco açúcar e muito gelo. Ótimo para refrescar. Não se importava de ter ouvido os gracejos do companheiro apenas por não querer tomar nada alcoólico. Na realidade, queria relaxar, e poderia beber algo mais forte e adocicado mais a noite.

Bebericou um pouco da bebida gelada e tornou a colocar o copo ao lado do Daiquiri enfeitado com uma rodela de limão, que o tigre estivera tomando um pouco antes de anunciar que iria dar um mergulho para espantar o calor.

Espreguiçando um pouco, abriu os olhos verdes lentamente, deixando que estes se acostumassem com a claridade. Protegendo as íris sensíveis, baixou o **óculos escuros** de grau e mirou a paisagem.

Mesmo sendo a temporada de alta estação e a praia estar cheia, não era nada se comparado com outras praias que mal se conseguia dar um passo. Haviam acertado ao tirarem suas férias naquela época e escolherem aquela praia. O litoral norte de Stern Bild era um dos melhores. E fora até admirável a Apollon Média, a empresa a que eram afiliados, os liberar ao mesmo tempo.

Balançando a cabeça, Barnaby deixou a empresa e os problemas que estavam ligados a ela esquecidos em seu subconsciente. Estava de férias e não queria lembrar-se de perseguições e machucados que lhes eram impostos a cada nova missão.

Varrendo a praia e o lindo mar azul com olhos argutos, buscou pelo moreno de corpo torneado e engraçada barbicha. Não pôde esconder o leve sorriso que se formou em seus lábios ao finalmente localizá-lo. Lá estava o valente Wild Tiger, quase se afogando nas ondas mais fortes que começavam a arrebentar na praia.

Não tinha jeito. Até mesmo estando de férias, o jeito atrapalhado parecia acompanhar o outro. E era até mesmo por isso que ele se tornava interessante... Bem, havia outras coisas além daquela, outras qualidades, mas para o loiro bastava saber que eram parceiros, muito mais que aliados* capturando bandidos junto dos outros heróis.

Pegando um pouco do protetor solar, espalhou pela parte da frente do corpo. Era muito claro para ficar, mesmo que protegido pelo guarda-sol, sem se besuntar de creme fator 60. Sentia a pele cozinhar sob o sol forte. Deixando o frasco de lado, pegou o celular para checar as horas. Já passava das onze de manhã. Preocupado, tornou a olhar para o mar.

Tiger parecia nunca ter estado anteriormente em um local como aquele. Divertia-se sozinho, nadando, mergulhando e até mesmo tomando uns belos caldos das ondas. Balançando a cabeça, Barnaby esperou, voltando a se ajeitar na espreguiçadeira. De nada iria adiantar chamar Kotetsu para vir aplicar novamente mais uma camada de protetor nele também.

Preocupado, sentou-se endireitando o corpo. Tentou chamar a atenção do moreno apenas acenando, mas este parecia não tê-lo visto. Bufando, o loiro voltou a deitar e colocando um dos braços embaixo da cabeça, tornou a fechar os olhos, mergulhando em seus próprios pensamentos.

Não soube dizer quanto tempo havia se passado, mas ao sentir as gotículas geladas caindo sobre seu peito e pelo resto do corpo, arregalou os olhos, sentando-se depressa. Parou de chofre com o rosto bem próximo ao de Kotetsu, e por mais que já estivessem juntos alguns anos, ainda sentia o rosto corar violentamente.

Com um sorriso lindo a iluminar-lhe os lábios, o moreno mordeu o ar em uma provocação muda.

- **Você ficou louco!** – Afirmou Barnaby, ao retirar o óculos escuro e afastar um pouco o rosto do dele.

- Não, Bunny! – Respondeu. Nos olhos um brilho sedutor, convidativo. – Vem, vem aproveitar o mar comigo. – Convidou. – A água está deliciosa.

Arqueando uma sobrancelha o loiro balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, não... – Disse, mais para enfatizar sua negativa. – A água está fria! – E sem esperar, prosseguiu. – Vai, seja bondoso e passe pra mim o protetor solar em minhas costas. Eu não alcanço certas partes. – E pegando o tubo colocou entre as mãos do moreno.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior, deixou que o loiro, em sua micro sunga preta, deitasse de bruços. Observando melhor o corpo torneado do mais novo, agitando o frasco, deixou que um pouco do líquido branco caísse sobre a pele clara do outro. Deslizando ambas as mãos para esparramar o protetor, demorou-se mais próximo a junção do pescoço com o ombro. Ali, uma pequena marca arroxeada teimava em permanecer para lembrar-lhes de quando fora feita e como.

Ao sentir Bunny estremecer, Kotetsu sentiu seu baixo ventre protestar. Aquela não era hora e nem o local. Não gostaria de passar por nada constrangedor estando de sunga. Tentou concentrar-se no que fazia e ignorar os clamores do corpo do namorado, bem como os de seu próprio.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Barnaby ao sentir que o moreno parava com as mãos bem próximas ao cós de sua sunga.

- Hmm... impossível resistir... – Kotetsu murmurou. Desejava estar com seu coelhinho branco.

Barnaby, com as bochechas levemente coradas, levantou a cabeça e sustentou com seus olhos os âmbar que o comiam literalmente.

- Kotetsu, temos as férias todas para...

- Sim, eu sei, mas se não aproveitarmos... – Atalhou o moreno para logo em seguida continuar. – E além do mais, você sabe que apesar de ser gratificante e delicioso estar em boa companhia, as férias tem sempre um problema.

- Simm eu sei. - Barnaby continuou o pensamento do namorado, pois ambos pensavam da mesma forma com relação aos dias a serem gozados longe do serviço. – **O problema das férias é que elas acabam cedo demais.**

- Sim, Coelhinho branco, você disse tudo. – Tiger gracejou ao, finalmente, passar as mãos espalmadas pelas coxas torneadas do loiro.

Sem dizer nada, Barnaby sentou-se e, pegando o protetor, começou a passar nos ombros e costas do namorado. Olhando de um lado para outro para ver se não eram observados por nenhum curioso, aproveitou-se para roçar os dentes no ombro de Kotetsu. Deliciou-se por poder dar o troco no moreno.

Os olhares se cruzaram, e em uma fração de segundos muito foi dito no silêncio das íris verdes e âmbares.

O mar azul, profundo, majestoso, poderia esperar por eles. Até mesmo o céu límpido e de um azul translúcido poderia aguardar. Já o ardor, o fogo da paixão, ah... esse não poderia esperar. As férias seriam longas, mas a urgência da entrega fazia com que as horas e dias fossem muito pouco para o que o casal sentia.

Horas depois, entre os lençóis da cama desgrenhados, Tiger sorriu de lado ao observar melhor as feições bonitas de seu coelhinho branco.

- Hei, Bunny... – A voz baixa. – Ainda temos tempo de aproveitar um pouco a praia.

Com um muxoxo baixo, o loiro voltou a cabeça na direção do namorado e, tocando-o levemente no queixo, puxou-o para mais perto.

- Não tenho vontade de sair daqui. – Proferiu cada palavra fazendo questão de roçar os lábios nos dele.

- Mas perder as férias aqui?

- Não me importo, desde que seja com você. – Barnaby proferiu, e sem pudores, pediu: - Me morde!

Tomado de uma deliciosa sensação, Kotetsu se jogou contra o loiro, deslizando a língua pela base do pescoço, descendo pelas costas e cravando os dentes e o chupando bem perto da nádega direita. Deleitou-se com o gemido dolorido e ao mesmo tempo prazeroso que o loiro deixava escapar entre os lábios.

Bunny tinha razão. Não importava como passariam as férias, nem todo o azul do mar, mas sim ter a companhia um do outro.

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

**obs: fic postada após a derrota do Brasil para a Alemanha **

*Coelha aquariana injuriada com o que aconteceu com a Seleção Brasileira nessa Copa do Mundo*

**Mask:** O que foi poverella? No se deixe abater por conta de um jogo.

Nem sei dizer o que estou sentindo, Mask. Até parece que estavam jogando de salto alto! Mas já foi, é estranho. Já vi a seleção ser campeã, mas foi a primeira copa que eu vi aqui dentro do meu país. É estranho, muito estranho. Mas deixemos isso pra lá, não é? Já foi, e a bola rola! Hihihi

**Mask:** Isso, bambina! Por isso gosto de você! Agora força, e vê se consegue até o final dessa tarefa fazer uma fic minha e de mia flor! *tascando um beijo estalado entre os fios loiros da aquariana*

Nya... Mask! *pigarreia* Olá, como vão? Espero que tenham gostado da fic e obrigado por terem lido e comentado.

Até meu próximo surto  
Beijos  
**Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
